Lusom
Lusom, or Lusomsva, is a constructed Germanic type language. It is an Artistic Language. It features many Priori features. Structurally, conjugating wise and gender wise, this language has a boat load in common with the language English. Language referal and meaning: * Lusomsva - Lusom in Lusom * Lusomnin - relating to the words of Lusom/translations * Lusominii - Used for the phrase: "How do you say ... in Lusom" *Word goes before Lusominii Writing System Normal Alphabet: Accented Letters: Diphthongs: Grammar Lusom has five vowels, 21 consonants, and 12 accented letters. It is slightly fusional, referring to these instances as Evolution Words. It uses a SOV order and has an accusative morphosyntactic alignment. This language has three genders (masculine, feminine and neutral), two numbers (singular and plural) and four cases (nominative, genitive, accusative and lative). Any preposition or other word follows the verb and goes at the end of a sentence. Evolution Word/Fusional: In Lusom, certain words can change their meanings by adding affixes. These are deemed 'Evolution Words'. All Evolutionary Words revolve around one central word, like forinstance: Lovahn (Yummy), Cali (Wise) or Sark (Leader). The Evolutionary Words are split into two categories: : 1: Prefixes/Suffixes/Modifiing : 2: Adding other words near by Ex: Lovahn means yummy, but av lovahn means feelings. Here the meaning changes by adding other words nearby Ex: Cali means wise, but deucali means cultured. Here Prefixes change the meaning Ex: Sark means leader/ruler, but sactrov means king. Here a combination of Suffixes and Modifying changes the meaning Emplor Words: There are 3 tenses (present, past, and future). These tenses are marked by Tán (past), Táss (present) and the lack of a word for future; which follows the object in SOV, if one in grammar. Tenses, though, are only marked by physical actions, not by feelings or anything else. Ex: I love you is Ich ho'o lavare, not Ich ho'o táss lavare. If there is no object, then the Emplor Words follows the subject. Though the markings of tenses are normally avoided in songs and others of the likewise, as songs are believed to be infinite and not restricted to time. Though if marked, it is to put emphasis on a time. 'Nouns:' Noun placement in Lusom follows the SOV format. Normally, unless location is used, the subject goes in the beginning of a sentence, the and immediate adjectives object follows. After this the Emplor(tense word) follows before the verb. In Lusom definiteness is usually marked by the selection of determiner. Certain determiners, such as a/an, many, any, either, and some typically mark an NP as indefinite. Others, including the, this, every, and both mark the NP as definite. 'Verbs:' Verb placement in Lusom follows the SOV format. Normally, unless an Emplor is used, the verb always follows behind the object. The ordering of verbs behind one another follows exactly as how it would be in English. 'Syntax:' Common Orderings: SOV - Subject Object Verb * Ich ho’o valda - I hit you or I you hit ** *Ich ho’o táss valda* AVS - Adjective Verb Subject * Laera aun ho’o - You are beautiful or Beautiful are you SVV - Subject Verb Verb * Ich vin babsnor - I am running ** *Ich vin táss babsnor* SOVA - Subject Object Verb Adjective * Ho’o migh aun cusco - You are my friend or You my are friend ASOVAV - Adverb Subject Objects Verb Adjective Verb * Mosen Ich poii’ra illmor abrito biir̃o - I know where we're going next or Where I we're know going next Pronouns: Lexicon I can do you one better by giving you a WIP translator: Lusomsva Kronozon Example text First verse from Frozen: Let It Go The Lords Prayer: Lullaby: Sits The Clouds - Sabes Kis An